With the popularization of smart phones, many users may utilize lock screen software to protect their privacies on their mobile phones, beautify their mobile phones, and reduce incorrect operation. Eyeprint recognition lock screen software is lock screen software for protecting privacies on users' mobile phones. The eye texture of each person may be different and in general, may not be likely to change. The eyeprint recognition lock screen software can utilize this principle to determine whether or not a user is an owner of the mobile phone by means of eyeprint analysis.
The eyeprint recognition lock screen software can utilize a front-facing camera to acquire eye image information of the user, and then process and analyze the image data. Therefore, requirements for image quality of the front-facing camera can be relatively higher. Generally camera drivers on a platform may be unable to self-adaptively adjust an exposure initial value; instead, a constant exposure initial value may be adopted, and then can be slowly adjusted to an appropriate exposure value by means of an algorithm. If so, an image may have a process from dark to bright, and many earlier frames may be too dark to use for eyeprint recognition so that these frames may be useless and abandoned. This may waste a lot of time, causing a relatively long period of time required for unlocking, and bringing great inconvenience to users.
As can be seen, the prior art can be improved and developed.